Independencia
by ximencha
Summary: La vida es difícil y Tweek se la gana de la peor forma, siendo un forajido y robando oro. Craig solo busca que su país sea libre de la corona española, y que sus raíces sean respetadas. Una embarcación que chocó contra un gran puerto hará que ambos se conozcan.


Fic inspirado en un dibujo súper lindo de un Tweek a lo forajido del lejano oeste y un Craig peruano bien senzual.

Les dejaría el link, pero no recuerdo. Si que me atrasé con esto.

00000000000000000000000000

Corrían tiempos difíciles en Estados Unidos, tan solo a principios del año 1819.

Climas áridos amenazaban la región, y la población decidió asentarse en Texas.

Masas de gente viajaban juntas hacia el lugar que asegurará su futuro.

Las oportunidades de un nuevo territorio ilusionaron a muchas personas, especialmente a los hombres conocidos como forajidos.

Tweek Tweak era un joven que parecía amable a simple vista, hermosos ojos azules se abrían totalmente y parecían brindarte confianza, además de un rostro dulce. Todos los que pensaron esto al verlo por primera vez se dieron con la sorpresa de que aquel joven podía despojarte de todos tus bienes en segundos.

Así es, Tweek Tweak era un forajido y de los peores.

Él escapaba por el valle cuando algunos recuerdos tomaron posesión de su mente en un momento inoportuno y se quedó quieto en silencio, acababa de asaltar a un gambusino que había logrado conseguir oro y ellos solían vengarse terriblemente cuando te atrevías a quitarle su precioso tesoro, debería estar corriendo a toda velocidad en ese momento.

Su mirada estaba dirigida al vacío y su caballo observaba con detenimiento el camino, uno de sus ojos se cerró con fuerza producto de sus pequeños tics nerviosos y siguió cabalgando.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, Craig, es muy lindo.

La joven pelirroja sostuvo entre sus manos al pequeño roedor que le había entregado su hermano mayor. Ella era una jovencita de renombrada familia, que usaba un vestido celeste y le gustaba separar su cabello en coletas, en cambio el muchacho que parecía ser su hermano llevaba un chullo y un poncho con decoraciones, era obvio que ambos vivían en condiciones muy distintas. Solían reunirse para hablar sin que sus padres se enteraran en algún lugar de la plaza de Armas o un parque.

-¿Tiene nombre?

\- No, no pensé en eso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Sabes, Craig, mi padre invitó a un hombre Inglés a conocer nuestra casona y él llegó con toda su familia, lamentablemente yo tuve que jugar con su hijo pequeño. Era un fastidio y no dejaba de decir palabras que no entendía, pero dijo una palabra que sí me gustó, "Stripes", el señor inglés dijo que significaba "rayas", no tiene sentido ponerle así a un cuy con manchas, pero suena bonito. ¿No crees?- la joven sostuvo al cuy y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos.

-Sí, supongo que sí- Craig se levantó de un salto y tomó al cuy de nuevo- Bueno, Stripes, es hora de irnos.

-No te lo lleves, sabes que ahí comen a los cuyes, ¿cierto?

-Lo sé, pero... está bien, te lo puedes quedar - le entregó el pequeño animal a su hermana otra vez, el joven pelinegro vió al cielo tratando de adivinar la hora -Creo que ya debes ir a casa, te acompañaré...

-Ya estoy grande...-Tricia acariciaba a Stripes con ambas manos.

-No lo suficiente como para los piratas o ese jovencito que quiere casarse contigo- las mejillas de Tricia se tintaron de rojo al pronunciar esas palabras, puso su rostro lo más neutral que pudo y le enseñó el dedo medio a su hermano.

-Creo que "ese jovencito" solo es un buen amigo.

-Hmmmm, entiendo, papá no ha dicho nada por mí, ¿cierto?

Su hermana se quedó callada un momento, luego volteó su mirada hacia su hermano y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo supuse, te prometo que cuando nos independicemos, no le haremos daño ni a papá ni a mamá, está bien.

\- Sí, supongo.- Tricia se detuvo, se despidió de su hermano y se alejó corriendo para ir a su casona.

-Está creciendo rápido.

Craig, cuyo nombre es inglés por influencia del amigo de su padre, se dirigió a las zonas pobres de la capital donde vivía, ahí solía encontrarse con sus allegados.

Era un joven revolucionario, que buscaba liberar a su país. Todos los países ya se habían independizado a este punto, y el Perú seguía siendo comandado por españoles. Mientras llegaba al punto de encuentro, se topó con Token, un esclavo negro que vivió allí el tiempo suficiente como para sufrir penurias de todo tipo.

-Llegaste a tiempo, normalmente no llegas temprano.

-Lo de hoy es importante, nos distribuiran los puestos de combate.

-Tienes razón, Tucker.

Entraron a la pequeña casa donde se escuchaban gritos y reclamos.

-Comprende, Phillip, no podemos ayudarle.

-Pero, míralo, está todo lastimado y su amigo dice que tiene una familia que cuidar. Por favor, Nicole.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Todos se quedaron en silencio una vez que escucharon la voz de Craig, era una persona que causaba miedo tan solo su presencia.

-Buenos días, Craig, Buenos días, Token- saludó con alegría la esclava de la familia Broflovski.

-Hola, Nicole- solo Token correspondió su saludo, Craig siguió callado, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

Nicole vió a Pip y este la vió a ella. guardaron silencio, hasta que alguien entró al lugar sonriendo mientras cargaba dos tamales, tenía cabello castaño como la madera y una sonrisa radiante.

Token y Craig miraron sorprendidos la llegada del individuo.

-¿y este quién es? Tucker miró al sujeto casi con desagrado.

-Yo no soy ningún "este", amigo, mi nombre es Clyde-respondió indignado el sujeto que se disponía a comer.

-Disculpa, pero yo no soy tu amigo.

-Craig, por favor-pidió Nicole interponiéndose entre ambos- deja que coma y yo te explicaré.

-Está bien, continúa.

-Bien, eh, Phillip y yo fuimos a espiar las embarcaciones españolas, ya sabes, entonces vimos que había una embarcación destruida, normalmente las personas se acercaron, al ver a tanta gente, decidimos escondernos en unos arbustos, ahí encontramos a Clyde y a su amigo, ellos venía en ese barco, al parecer él dice que fueron los únicos sobrevivientes.

-Espera, ¿dijiste "amigo"?- Tucker no sabía que haría si habían dos personas más en su guarida.

-¿Hay otro más?- Token también preguntó.

-Sí -respondió Pip rápidamente, él está adentro, si es que quieren verlo.

Todos abandonaron al extranjero y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto anterior, donde había un rubio sin camisa y que de vez en cuando daba pequeños quejidos de dolor, Craig quedó hechizado un momento ante el torso desnudo del contrario.

-Hemos encontrado oro en uno de sus bolsillos- dijo Pip.

Todos guardaron silencio esperando la decisión final de Tucker.

-Puede quedarse- Craig siguió admirando al rubio- si que han hecho un buen descubrimiento, amigos- terminó de decir.


End file.
